Strange things do happen
by Myst-chan
Summary: Naruto is feeling down, but strange things do happen. Valentine's day oneshot, fluff, shonen ai, SasuxNaru


**Strange things do happen.**

Naruto sat in a tree, observing his teammates training. He didn't feel like joining them today, so he had masked his presence, and hidden away. If they found out that he didn't want attention, they would declare him insane or something. He sighed and leaned back against the tree-trunk, watching Sasuke fling a kunai towards their grey-headed sensei. The kunai made contact, and Kakashi's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke didn't even flinch, since their sensei could make his way out of almost any situation. But even so, Sasuke was the closest to catching up to him one day. Naruto would never ever tell him, but he kind of admired his talent. Even if it seemed like he didn't need any training, Naruto knew that he had put hours and hours into it.

Now Kakashi was tormenting Sakura, but she didn't exactly give in. She was much more determined now, compared to when they were genin. She smashed a large boulder to pieces as Kakashi dodged her attack, and that made Naruto shiver. She was just as strong as that old baa-chan…

"Oi dobe."

Naruto almost fell down from the branch he was sitting on, as Sasuke had appeared right next to him.

"D-don't sneak up on people like that, Sasuke!" Naruto clutched his shirt as he tried to regain his cool. Sasuke just glared at him. "Why didn't you show up this morning?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest as he glared back at the black-haired boy.

"None of your business, bastard." Then he promptly turned away.

Sasuke couldn't just tolerate this arrogant behavior; that was his thing after all, so he jumped over to the branch where Naruto were sitting. He felt the branch give a little under their weight, but it was strong enough to hold both of them. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his neck as he leaned in, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was a strong, firm grip, because Sasuke didn't really know how to touch another person without hurting them. Naruto bit his lip to keep himself from wincing, half because he didn't want Sasuke to think he was a wimp, and half because he kind of liked having him there. He couldn't bring himself to look at him, because he was sort of the reason that he didn't come for practice and chose just to observe. He was feeling confused, because Sasuke was like family. His whole team was like family to him, and he would do anything to protect them. But he'd started to see Sasuke in a different light, like he noticed his little habits more than before, and that he found them cute. Those made him think of him as more than family. He also found himself studying his movements, only to find them very beautiful. Even if he was just walking, he looked absolutely perfect. He caught himself turning his head, and spying on his facial expression as he sat there on the branch. His lips were so tempting… Sasuke almost jolted back as he saw Naruto's look, but he managed to retain himself, but loosened his grip on his shoulder and sat down next to him instead. Naruto swung his feet back and forth, while looking down on the ground. Most of all he wanted to feel Sasuke's touch again, but if he tried anything he'd most likely get punched. Still, he wanted to try… Sasuke on the other hand was actually concerned about his friend, since it wasn't like him at all to be so quiet and meek. He was pondering what could be wrong, when he felt the warmth of Naruto's hand on top of his. He was too surprised to have a proper reaction for several seconds, but eventually, as if it was natural, he took Naruto's hand in his and laced their fingers together. He didn't say anything, and Naruto looked at him, eyes wide. Was this really happening? Sasuke was looking at him too now, but he was totally calm. He felt it was just… Right. Naruto couldn't help but blush, and he couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, so he looked at their hands; Tanned skin against an almost pearly white. Sasuke was stroking the knuckles of Naruto's hand with his thumb, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, but he got pulled back to reality when he heard Naruto sniffing. Was he crying? Naruto wiped his tears with his free hand, while Sasuke was almost staring at him in awe.

_Why?_

"Naruto…?"

This didn't seem to help, as Naruto was half sobbing now.

"Naruto, why…?" He didn't know what to ask, because he was a bit confused. It was Naruto that had made the first move, wasn't it?

"I-I, I just don't know what this means…" Naruto's voice where almost a whisper.

Sasuke looked at their hands, and he lifted both of them into the air and held them in front of Naruto's face. "I guess it means we're linked together." It made Naruto laugh as he was half way into a sob, and as he tried to get some air, when suddenly he felt wet lips against his. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled his head closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let Sasuke in, and he shivered as he slid his tongue inside his mouth. It was his second kiss, and both had been with Sasuke. This was much more enjoyable though. When they parted, he was slightly panting, and Sasuke had a silly grin on his face for the first time in his life. Strange things do happen.

(A/N) I feel it is a bit messy, but I have a messy mind. So I hope you enjoyed the little fluffy scene.


End file.
